Patent Literature 1 (see FIG. 57) discloses a liquid crystal display device in which each pixel column corresponds to two data lines (namely, a left data line and a right data line). The pixel column includes pixels, among which (i) odd-numbered pixels each have a pixel electrode connected to the left data line and (ii) even-numbered pixels each have a pixel electrode connected to the right data line. With this configuration, two adjacent scanning signal lines are simultaneously selected (that is, (i) a scanning signal line connected to an odd-numbered pixel and (ii) a scanning signal line connected to an even-numbered pixel are simultaneously selected). This operation increases a speed of screen drawing.
There has also been proposed a liquid crystal panel of a pixel division system (in which system each pixel includes first and second pixel electrodes), in which liquid crystal panel each pixel column corresponds to two data lines. The pixel column includes pixels each having (i) a first sub pixel electrode connected to a first one of the two data lines and (ii) a second sub pixel electrode connected to a second one of the two data lines. This configuration makes it possible to (i) control driving of the first and second pixel electrodes for different luminances, and thus (ii) improve a viewing angle characteristic of the liquid crystal panel.